Vintes D. Lucifer (The Lovable Devil)
Vintes D. Lucifer is one of the major antagonists in the upcoming fan fiction, "The Lovable Devil" and the oldest friends of Geist D. Pheles. He is the leader of the Team Requiem, solely dedicated to the destruction and reconstruction of the world under Vintes's order. He is also the descendant of the original Lucifer and the possessor of the Abyss Dragon, Typhon; wielding the Sacred Gear Zephyr Shift. Appearance: Despite living more than half a century of his life, Vintes is a handsome young man with dark silver hair and crimson red eyes. After the incident of Geist's treason in the Underworld, Vintes lost his left arm in the process, leaving his right arm only. He is often seen wearing a in a dark-green vest with black and white trimmings. Over the vest, he is seen to wear a black military greatcoat on the right shoulder with a white aiguillette and yellow epaulettes, along with dark red belts accompanied by his sword. As with other Devils, Vintes has black bat-like wings on his back. However, unlike other Devils, he possesses a total of ten. Vintes also bears a great resemblance to his grandfather, Rizevim Livan Lucifer. Personality: In the past, he was a calm and collective individual who seen to be a cold, arrogant, overconfident and ruthless person, but it turns out, he had a noble, charismatic, and caring side in him. It was demonstrated during his days at the Royal Belphegus Academy where he hung out with the other members of the Generation of Miracles. He is a person who strongly believes in his own strength. Along with the Longinus "Zephyr Shift", his demonic powers, and swordsmanship, he refuses to use any other weapon besides the three. After his first love, Marie (who was also Geist's first love and wife) was executed by the corrupted nobles and officials from the Underworld, his personality turns around in vast and detrimental way. Overtime, he became a cold, collective, and ruthless man with manipulative side to him as well. Vintes is defined by his tenacity towards destroying the world. A very charismatic individual, all of his members willingly trust and assist him in his desire. However, it's very clear that he is not exactly the most stable person around and he openly admits it: often comparing himself to a monster, Vintes is driven by anger and guilt that runs through every action he does. He rejects the change of the world and refuses to see anything but the path of total destruction and reconstruction, willing to kill his subordinates if they defy him or get in his way even by accident. His cold nature is widely feared by those who respect him and it's best not to turn on him. Due to his tenacity in destroying and recreating the world, Vintes shares some traits from his grandfather, Rizevim Livan Lucifer's ideals of what a "Devil" should be, believing that it is their job to be evil, manipulative, brutal and ruthless. It was demonstrated as he was willing to extinguish and destroy any human lives he encountered during his travel, where he would ruthlessly and mercilessly killed every human regardless of gender and age. Due to this, he becomes immensely nihilistic, no longer take interest and value in anything only desiring to create and experience chaos and reconstruction of the world. To this end, Vintes committed many atrocities to both the human and supernatural world, such as becoming terrorist causing tremendous damage and chaos to the war-stricken countries in the human world, as well as launching an assault on High-Class Devil's territories such as Sitri, Gremory, and Bael, endangering the lives of innocent people and destroying parts of Auros Academy simply to spite showing utterly no remorse for his actions. Most of his bitterness originates from the loss of his first love, Marie Andromalius, as Vintes wants to destroy and reshape the world that took away his love. According to Aden, Vintes seeks to destroy what Marie left behind, but this is hypocritical as he still cherishes his memories from back then. Geist stated that Vintes's idea to take revenge for his love for Marie is similar to his, where both of their minds were clouded and it's what drives him to be antagonistic towards Geist and the nobles, for it was both the Underworld and Geist that took his loved one away. If it were not for the loss of Marie, Vintes likely never would've gone down this path. History: TBA Plot: TBA Powers & Abilities: Immense Demonic Power: Being a descendant of the Original Satan, Lucifer, Vintes has an impressive amount of demonic power. In fact, his power rivals that of other top 5 ranking champions of the Rating Game, who are said to be the Ultimate-Class Devils of Ultimate-Class Devils and the members of the "Ten Emperors" who have said to rivaled as Satan-Class Devil or even potential to become a Super Devil, a testament of his power. During the Old-Satan Faction's attack agains the Underworld during Rias Gremory's Peerage and Diodora Astaroth's Rating Game match, he stated that with his demonic power inherited from the original Lucifer and the power of Typhon through Zephyr Shift, he could be one of the strongest beings there is. This was somewhat proven when Azazel declared him as The Strongest Demonic Dragon Emperor of all known history, past, present and future due to his unique heritage. A further testament of his powers. * Void Soul: A unique ability of the House of Lucifer that Vintes inherited from his Great-Grandfather, which is a power that suppresses everything close to the user, restraining and draining the vitality of living things, accompanied by the withering of all color, earning the power it's name. it can cut the power of a Ultimate-Class beings by half, kill a lesser being, and even cause substantial damage to the surrounding environment. Master Swordsman: Along with his immense demonic powers, Vintes is a extremely skillful master swordsman capable of wielding the Crissaegrim, the Demonic Sword of Fire and Ice, and one of the most powerful Demonic Sword in existence, a testament to his strength and skills. His mastery of the sword is so immense that he was able to attain the title of "Seven Swordsman of the Underworld", who are said to possess tremendous swordsmanship throughout the Underworld despite possessing one arm, a further testament of his swordsmanship. Issei upon witnessing Vintes' abilities commented that the skills of Yuuto and Xenovia who are sword masters themselves are vastly inferior to Vintes. Magic Talent: Vintes has also shown to be extremely talented in using magic, capable of learning types of Magic in a very short period of time and was able to immediately use it during the battle. It was demonstrated as he was testing a newly acquired magic against other younger peerage such as Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri, and Sairaorg Bael's Peerages together. Immense Speed: Vintes is noted to be extremely fast. He was able to move in closer to both Issei and Vali without others, except Satan-Class beings could even react. During the Old-Satan Faction's attack in the Underworld, Yuuto commented that Vintes could move at the speed of light while using his Balance Breaker. Immense Stamina: Due to his years of battles and experience, he possesses a monstrous amount of stamina, being capable of maintaining his Balance Breaker for at least a decade. Immense Endurance: Vali has an extreme tolerance to pain, even after getting hit by Sirzech's Ruin the Extinct and Ajuka's Kankura Formula both respectively in a considerable exhausted state. He can still muster enough strength to use the Abyss Drive. Flight: Being a half-Devil, Vintes can fly using his 10 wings. Equipments: (WIP's) Zephyr Shift '''(ゼファー・シフト, also known as the '''Demon Dragon Emperor's Whirlwind): Vintes's Sacred Gear and one of his main weapons. The Zephyr Shift is one of the Longinus Gears which holds the spirit of the Abyss Dragon, the Demon Dragon Emperor, Typhon. The Longinus itself doesn't have a physical form, but there is a wind that surrounds the user and is then generated from a gentle to a much harsher whirlwind. Its abilities allows the user to generate and manipulate the element of wind, which is capable of being used as a weapon to form an unstoppable slicing wind that is capable of tearing apart anyone from a almost any distance. He can also be used to glide through the air using the wind as a medium along with being cable of floating mid-air to the point of looking as if they're almost standing on the air. From the users' own mastery of this Sacred Gear, they came be capable of creating a powerful whirlwind, tempests or hurricanes. It also allows them to create a powerful vacuum that allows them to suffocate with opponents, along granting them a defense against all fire and sound-based abilities, as both require atmospheric air as a medium to function, being capable of a powerful destructive implosion and a far more sharp vacuum blade. And if the user is capable mastering this Sacred Gear, they could be capable of manipulating the atmosphere if they're capable of mastering it. Quotes: "I'm fine with being a monster, I neither want nor need anything to protect. I just want to destroy everything, until the monster stops howling." - Vintes to Geist. "Don't you dare label us as friends, our relationship isn't that simple. You say that again and I'll kill you." - Vintes's statement to his subordinate about his relationship with Geist, while trying to cut him down. "I see... Looks like I wasn't able to throw away this feeling after all." - Vintes's feeling towards Marie, shortly before Ultio J.C. arrives and impales him. "Make sure...you burn that into your memory as well. The last face that eye saw. Me or him? Even if one dies here, the other one will definitely end your very existence." - Vintes & Geist to Ultio J.C. after stabbing him in the eye. Trivia: * Vintes's personality was inspired and based off from Takasugi Shinsuke, one of the main antagonists of the manga series, Gintama. * Vintes's weapons and abilities are based off from various manga and video games. ** Alucard's sword, Crissaegrim from Castlevania, Lord of Shadows series. ** Vintes's sacred gear, Zephyr Shift's original creator is DevilSlayer123, a fellow fan-wiki member, and a great fan fiction writer of "The Twin Dragons" and "The Magic Knight". Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:The Lovable Devil Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users